A Modern Feyritail
by Geek Freak 2000
Summary: An AU modern setting for all the finn rey (or as I call it) Fey shippers. Quotes from Star Wars. Gotta love the Damerons.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the gym, where all the new grade 10s are finding out which class their in, and catching up with friends. I take a deep breath, and pull out my phone to double check if I look ok. And, to be honest, I do. My hair is pulled up into my usual three buns, and my outfit is pretty cute, if I do say so myself. I have a peach colored shirt with black stripes, and high waist black jeans and black flats. Then I see him. Finn. Man he always looks SO good. He looks so mature with his white dress shirt under his burgundy sweater. And now he's seen me. We've been friends since the third grade, but I've liked him since the sixth, and I STILL get butterfly when he looks at me, even though he's taken.

"Hey Rey." He says as we walks over to me.

"Hey Finn! How's it going?"

"Good, good. You?" I see Rose walk in.

"I'm fine. Not to seem like I don't want to talk to you," because I really do. "but won't your girlfriend be mad if she sees me talking to you?" It's no hidden secret that Rose detests me.

"Rose? That jealous..." he searches for a word, and he starts to laugh as he finds it. "that jealous social scavenger? No."

I start to laugh as well. A social scavenger is what she called _me_. "What do you mean social scavenger?" I ask between chuckles.

"I overheard her talking to Paige, her sister, about how I was, 'just a trophy' and how, 'she was just dating me to get popular,' so I dumped her."

"She said that? She _did_ that?" I and, shocked. How could she do that to him? He nods. "Want me to ruin her life for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Well, no. But Poe can." It's also no hidden secret that Poe has a _no_ shame in exposing people every chance he gets.

"Do it."

"Alright." I walk over to Poe, and pull the hood of his hoodie over his head. "Is that _really_ what Mom let you wear on your first day of school?"

"Shut up Rey. What do you want?"

"I need you to ruin someone's life for me."

"Gladly. Whose?"

"Rose's."

"So he told you about the breakup?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on it kid." He says, kissing me on the head before he runs off.

"I'm two months older than you!" I yell.

I walk back to Finn, who now has Ben, our best friend, and Tally, Poe's girlfriend beside him. People have always teased Ben and I about being a couple, but honestly, he's more like my brother, and he only has eyes for Alderia, or, Ri, my sister.

"Hey gang." Speak of the devil. Ri drops her backpack on the ground and starts stretching out her legs.

"Hey Ri!" We chorus back to her.

Ben turns his attention to me. "And how's our little Rey of Sunshine this morning?"

I laugh at the little nickname my family and friends have made up for me. "I'm fine."

"Hello, testing, testing." Poe's voice comes over the speaker, and everyone turns to look at him. How my brother remained so popular from grade 6 all the way to now boggles my mind. And his confidence? Sheesh! One way of proving we're not related.

"Attention grade 10s!" People cheer when they see who has the microphone. "I have a microphone, so you MUST be wondering whose life I'm about to ruin."

"YEAH!" The crowd cheers.

"Would the lovely Rose Tico step up here please?"

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" The crowd shouts. Rose walks up, face red.

"Alright, in case you all didn't know, this is Rose Tico. She _used_ to date my buddy Finn. Emphasis on the _used_ to." The crowd starts laughing like a huge pack of wild hyenas. "Rose," he continues, "care to tell us why he dumped you?"

"No comment." She says, as she tries to walk away, but Poe grabs the back of her shotrt and pulls her back.

"Alright then I'll tell them. SHE WAS ONLY DATING HIM TO GET POPULAR!" Rose runs away, her face as red as a tomato. "See ya 'round, you social scavenger!"

Now, all five of us are keeling over with laughter, and I'm almost crying. Scratch that, I am.

"School dance is in two weeks people! Get to class now!" Poe says before he does a mic drop and we all leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rey. The dance is in two weeks, and you'd better believe I'm setting you up." Poe says as he eats.

I put my face in my hands and groan. "Why'd they make _you_ DJ for all the parties?" Then I look up from my hands. "Doesn't Tally ever _want_ to dance with you? And really, set me up with who?"

He winks at me and I bury my face in my hands again. " _Poe_!"

"Stop antagonizing your sister." Dad says.

"Well, you don't have dance tonight." Mom starts. "You girls want to get get some dresses?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, I've got to go." Poe says as he finishes up. "I'm meeting Tally at the theatre in 15 minutes." He puts his plate in the kitchen and starts towards the door.

"Aren't you going to change?" Mom calls after him.

"No!" She laughs.

"Use protection!" Dad yells.

"Daaaaaaad!" Poe, Ri and I say in unison. He starts to crack up.

"Your not funny!" Poe yells from the front. "Bye! See you all later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" We chorus back to him.

As we pull up to the mall, I see one of our other friends, Jessika and her mom, probably here for the same reason we are.

"Jess!" I yell as I step out of the car.

"Rey!" She pulls her mom over to us.

"Mae, good to see you!" Mom says.

"You too Shara."

"Getting a dress for the dance?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Us too."

"Well," Ri buts in. "I wouldn't call what _you_ wear a dress." We laugh, because it's true. What _I_ wear to the dances is a type of dress that has no skirt in the front, but has shorts, so it only looks like a dress from the back.

All five of is walk through the mall together, and I find my dress first. Surprise, surprise! It's the same type of dress as all the others I've bought. Ri's is a knee length dress that looks like the fabric was cut straight from outer space. Jessika has always been so prudish with clothing, so she buys a long grey dress. We see Rose there, and she gets a dress covered in, guess what? Roses.

We get home, and we gossip about Poe's date with tally.

"What kind of movie do you think they're watching?" Dad asks.

"Rom-com." Ri and Mom say simultaneously.

However, I somehow know Poe and Tally best, even more than To, Poe's twin. "Horror." I say, without a moment's hesitation.

When he gets home, we ask him, and I was right. At 10 I hit the sack.

Mom comes in to kiss me Goodnight, like she has since they adopted me in grade three, when I met Poe at school. I watch her as she comes in. Her black hair is naturally curly, and it bounces as she walks.

"Mom," I start. "have you ever wished that I looked more like you? Like Poe and Ri do?"

She looks at me very seriously. She sits down on the side of my bed, sweeps some of my hair away, and kisses me on the head. "Honey, I love you just the way you are. I love you as much as Poe and Alderia. If you looked any more like me, you wouldn't be my Rey of Sunshine." Her answer satisfies me. "Remember," she says as she leaves. "You're instructing a dance class tomorrow."

"Right. Love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, and the dance is approaching quickly. At the last minute, Poe comes back for Ri and I after he picks up Tally.

"You could've taken us with you to get her." Ri grumbles as we get onto the bus.

"You weren't ready!" He replies.

The moment we get to the school, Poe runs up to the DJ booth and starts the music. He plays my favorite, 'Welcome to New York' by Taylor Swift.

Half an hour in, Poe turns down he music and picks up the mic. "Alright people! I've been taking nominations for who should should do a solo dance routine for us, and the winner is, my lovely sister, Rey Dameron!" Everybody cheers and I walk up to Poe.

"You know my song." I say.

"I sure do."

'Welcome to New York' is my favorite song, but the one I choreographed my best dance to is 'This Is What You Came For' by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna.

I walk to the middle of the gym as the song starts. I close my eyes and dance my heart out. I choreographed it in my dance class, and I taught to the class I instruct. I feel so confident when I dance to this song. Out of nowhere, my eyes fling open and I see Finn as the Rihanna sings, ' _but she's look_ _ing at you._ ' I dance another loop before I grab his hand and start dancing with him. Poe switches it to a slow song and couples flood the floor. I'm expecting Finn to pull away, but he puts his hands on my waist and dances with me.

There are only a handful of people not dancing. Ben and Ri are some of them. I guide our dance over to Ben and whisper, "Ask Ri to dance." I dance away, still with Finn, and watch as he crosses the floor to ask her. She takes his hand and they walk out onto floor. I nod to them, and Finn smiles. "Well done." He says. The get Poe's attention and nod toward them, and he gives me a thumbs up.

After a couple of slow songs, there's a silent art auction.

"Wow," Finn says, looking at one piece, still holding onto my hand. "this artist's piece is up to $35 in the bidding!"

"That's one of my pieces!" I say extitedly.

"No way! That's amazing!"

Next, there's karaoke. I steal the show singing 'Come Together' by Aerosmith. Every time I hit the chorus, people sing with me. When we go back into the gym for more dancing, 'Finesse' by Bruno Mars comes on.

" _Ooooh don't we look good to_ _gether?_ " He sings.

"Rey?" Asks Finn, who I am still dancing with.

"Yes Finn?"

"How good are you at drama? And the Literary arts?"

"Good, at least that's what I'm told."

He kisses me lightly. "You're just an all around artist, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." I say, before I kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, did it work?" Mom asks as we walk in the front door.

"Did what work?" I ask, curious.

"You better believe it worked!" Poe said, overly loudly. I have my suspicions on weather or not his drink was alcoholic. "Our little Rey of Sunshine got the dude!" Then he slumped down on the couch and fell asleep. Definitely drunk.

"He's so getting grounded tomorrow." Mom mumbles under her breath.

"Wait, what are you _talking_ about? I was nominated, and then _I_ decided to dance with Finn. No one else played a part in it."

Ri starts laughing. "Poe knows you get extremely confident when you dance to that song. He got people to nominate you, and besides, no one knows if you really won. He said you did so everyone believed it."

"And you were in on it?" I yell, twirling to face Mom.

"Yes, everyone was in on it, exept for you and Finn."

I roll my eyes. "Ben finally danced asked Ri to dance with him." I say.

"Finally!" Mom throws her hands up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Ri asks, clearly confused. "He only sees me as a friend."

"No, he's had a crush on you _forever_." I say.

"He has?" She then promptly faints. Always so over dramatic.

"Night!" I yell as I pull Ri up the stairs. I put her in her room before going to bed myself.

Mom comes in, and sits on the side of my bed.

"All jokes aside, are you and Finna a couple now?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say.

"Alright, night sweetie."

"Night Mom."

The next day, Finn texts me to say he won't be at school today because he's feeling out of it. He finishes his text with the kiss blowing emoji. However, he's done that before as if I was a sister to him. I shove my phone in my pocket and lean against my locker.

I see Ben down the hall at his locker. Then, I see Ri come down the hall. She stops ten feet away from Ben, pulls out her phone, flips her hair twice, then continues down the hall.

"Ben?" She taps him twice on the shoulders.

"Yeah?" She grabs the collar of his shirt, gets up on her tiptoes, and kisses him. I swear I almost pass out. I take a picture and send it to a group chat with Poe and Finn. Finn texts back right away, ' **YEEEAAAH!** ' which makes me laugh. Then, I head off to class.

At the end of the day, I take the bus to my Friday dance lesson with Ri. I don't mention anything about seeing her kiss Ben. At the lesson, our teacher shows us different ways to stretch and get ready, and then we do some routines she choreographed. At the end of the class, we do Just Dance to cool off.

"Mom, we're home!" Ri yells as we enter the front door.

"Hi!" She hugs us both. "How was your day Rey?" She asks.

"Oh, my day was normal, but you should ask Ri how her morning was. It was anything but normal."

"Oh really?" She raises one eyebrow and looks at Ri.

"I don't know what she's talking about." She pulls a strand of hair down over her shoulder and fiddles with it, face red.

"I think you do." I say. "And you're just hoping that I didn't see you kiss Ben." Then I fake being shocked and cover my mouth. "Oops."

Ri's face goes sheet white. "Rey!"

Mom is dying laughing. Dad comes in and asks, "What's going on?"

I look at him innocently. "I accidentally slipped out the fact that I saw Ri kiss Ben." Ri promptly passes out on the couch as Dad starts laughing as well.

Poe walks down to see me, Mom and Dad laughing with Ri passed out on the couch and says, "I don't even want to know." and heads back upstairs.

"You already do!" I call after him.

"And you're grounded!" Mom calls up after him.

" _Mom_!" He complains.

That night, Mom comes into my room again.

"Hey sweetie. So tomorrow's Saturday. You still up for out Saturday afternoon rock climbing? Or are you too busy with your new boyfriend?"

"Mom, I don't even _know_ if he's my boyfriend. He wasn't at school today. And since when do I _not_ want to go rock climbing?" Our family is very athletic. Dad got a scholarship to university for basketball, where he met Mom who had a scholarship for swimming. Ri and I have dance classes every Monday and Friday, and I am the youngest instructor at the studio because I teach a class every Wednesday. Also, every Saturday we go rock climbing together and when Poe isn't out with Tally or making mixtapes, he's doing something athletic with Ben and Finn.

"Great." Mom kisses me on the head. "Night sweetie. Love you."

"Night Mom. Love you too."

The next afternoon, as I'm getting ready to put chalk on my hands, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

"Finn!" I say when I turn around. I don't know whether or not to hug him, but I do anyways. I glad that he hugs me back.

"Look, Rey, I need to ask you about Thursday night. Did that, did that make us a couple?" I'm shocked. I thought _I_ was going to be asking that question.

"Do you want it to?"

He comes closer to me. "Rey, _I_ kissed _you_ first. Do _you_ want it to?"

"To be very blunt, yes. I've had a crush on you since grade 6 but I never mentioned anything about it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and then you started dating Rose." I hope I wasn't to blunt.

"Well then," he gets down on one knee. "Rey will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" He gets up and I hug him. Then I pull back and look at him. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Him." He points over my shoulder at Poe. I walk over to him.

"What's up Rey?" He asks when he sees me. I slug him in the arm.

"Ow! What the! What was that for?" Then I hug him.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

He hugs me back tightly, "Your Welcome my little Rey of Sunshine."


	5. Chapter 5

We're sitting in the car,on the way home, and something strikes me.

"Mom, did you know Finn was going to be there when you suggested we go rock climbing?"

She twirls a piece of hair around her finger. "Maaaaybe."

"Mom!"

"Oh relax." Ri says. "We're just trying to help you get your relationship established!"

"Well, my relationship is established, ok?" I pull out my phone and open the chat with Ben.

 **Me: Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben.**

 **Ben: Rey what**

 **Me: I need u to do something**

 **Ben: What**

 **Me: Grab ur extra keys**

 **Ben:**

 **Okaaaaaaaay**

 **Me: Go into** **my house**

 **Ben: Why would I do that?**

 **Me: Be** **cause I have a pic of u kissing Ri**

 **Ben: What pic?**

I send him the picture.

 **Ben: Ok ok what r u planning with it**

 **Me: Oh, u know, UR PA** **RENTS!**

 **Ben: U wouldn't**

 **Me: Try me**

 **Ben: Ok what else do I do after I come into**

 **ur house**

 **Me: When we get home ur asking Ri to be**

 **ur GF**

 **Ben: Y**

 **Me: PICTURE**

 **Ben: Ok** **I'm in ur** **ho** **use when u gonna be**

 **home**

 **Me: 5 mins c u soon make sure 2 lock the**

 **door behind u**

 **Ben: K c u soon**

Then, I text Mom and Poe.

 **Me: Ben is inside our house he's gonna ask**

 **Ri to be his GF Mom get Dad to stay in**

 **the** **car**

 **Mom: Ok. What's GF?**

 **Poe: Girlfriend. K Rey** **will do.**

I put my phone back in my purse, and smile.

When we get home, Mom tosses Ri the keys.

"You head inside."

"Ok."

I crack my door open so I can hear the door open. When I hear it and her go inside, I get the rest of us out of the car and we wait by the door.

"Ben Solo!" Ri screams when she sees him. He kisses her.

"Ri, I've liked you since the 6th grade."

"I've liked you that long too." Ok, that I didn't know. I thought her liking him was a knew predicament.

"Ri, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" She hugs him as he whispers in her ear,

"You can thank your sister for this."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wooooh!" Poe cheers as we run inside.

Ri comes over and socks me, hard in the arm. Then she hugs me.

"You suck." She says.

"Your welcome." I reply nonchalantly.

It's almost like we're having an impromptu party. I see Poe pull out his phone with that smirk I know so well.

"Don't you dare." I say.

"Going to anyway."

"I'm ordering Pizza!" I call. I pull out my phone and order the Pizza. Then I pull open Tally's contact and send a quick text.

 **Me: My place. 30 mi** **nutes. Pizza.** Then I put my phone away.

30 minutes later, the doorbell rings. "Mom, where's your credit card? It's probably the pizza!"

"In the front pocket of my purse!"

I grab it, not totally sure it _is_ the pizza.

"Hey, it's everybody!" I say. Finn, Tally, and the Pizza guy are at the door. I pay the for the Pizza, then get Finn and Tally inside.

"Tally!" Poe exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Rey invited me." She twirls to me, curious. "He didn't know?"

"Nope." She starts to laugh.

We eat and laugh to our hearts content. It's Mom and Dad's first dinner with all three of they're children's significant others.

That night, I don't sleep very well. I never do on the night before my birthday. I know what I'm going to do tomorrow. It's what I always do on my birthday, even if it's a school day. I go to Jakku Park, where they abandoned me.

The next morning, I wake up, get dressed, do my hair, eat something, and leave. I sit there. On the swing that they left me on, Fifteen years ago today.

"Are you sure you want to do this Astra?" A deep male voice comes from behind me. "She's not going to be there. It was Fifteen years ago."

"I know." A light feminine voice replies. That voice sends shivers down my spine. "But I need to see where we left her. This is the first time I've ever had wanted to."

I stand up and twirl around as they approach the swing. The color drains from my face the second her drains from her face. Because it's my face.

"Rey?" She squeaks out. "Is that really you?"

"Why are you here?" I ask, coldly.

"It's a public-" She starts.

"I know. But why are _you_ , _here_ at this very swing, on this very day. I heard your conversation. Fifteen years since you've been here? Not for me. I've come back. Every. Single. Year. You know why?"

"Why?" The look on her face gives me some sort of sick satisfaction.

"Because. I hoped. I _prayed_. That my birth parents," I fix each of them with an icy stare, "would come back for me. But then, I got adopted. Into the most loving family in the universe. And I still came back. So that if they did, I'd give them a piece of my mind."

"You _are_ our daughter!" She exclaims. She looks, _happy_. "Our daughter!"

"No I'm not! You," I glare at her, "are _not_ my mother. And you," I glare at him, "are _not_ my father. You abandoned me. How could you _live_ with that?" I'm crying, I am.

"We were in some rough times." Her eyes are pleading, but I won't give in. "We just thought someone else could take better care of you."

"THEN DROP ME OFF AT A FREAKING ORPHANAGE! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON YOUR CHILD, YOUR _CHILD,_ NOT EVEN A DAY OLD, ON A SWING?" I'm livid. She's crying. He's trying to hold you together.

I run home, and burst through the front door.

"SURPRISE!" A thousand voices call out to me. So full of love, and care, unlike what I just heard.

"Surprise indeed." I mutter running up to my room. After a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Go away Finn." I cry into my pillow.

"I'm coming in anyway." He opens the door and sits beside me. "What happened? You're not normally so torn up after going to the park." I lean into him and cry into his shoulder.

"They were _there_ Finn. My parents."

"Are you serious?"

"And they pretended that everything was fine between us!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I nod into his shoulder and cry more.

"I told them everything going through my head, and, and, and they tried to justify their actions!" He kisses me on the head and gets up.

"I'll give you some time." He always knows.

He goes downstairs and is bombarded with questions. He answers calmly as everyone settles down. Then he comes back upstairs.

"Come here." He says. I run into his arms and he just hugs me. He kisses me head a couple times, and he just lets me cry. Then he lets go. "Look at me." He gets down so I can look him right in the eyes. "This house is filled with people who love you. Who know all want to kill your parents. Birth ones, Shara and Kes are the sweetest people in the world." I laugh. "We're getting you ready, and we're going downstairs and you are going to feel loved. Ok?" I nod. He gets up and kisses me.

We walk over to my closet, and pick out something nice. He grabs a cream sweater dress, black leggings, and knee-high brown boots. He leaves the room while I change, and then comes back in when I tell him to. He takes my hair out of the usual three buns and brushes it down. Then he puts a little bit of makeup on me, and we go downstairs, where everyone has formed a line. He stands at the front of it, picks me up in a hug and passes me down the line. Him, Ben, Poe, Tally, Ri, Mom, Dad, the thousand other people who love me, and they all whisper the same thing, ' _Happy Birth_ _day, my little Rey of Sunshine_.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I here the doorbell rings as I get up. Mom answers the door and I pause on the stairs to find out who it is.

"Shara!" Two surprised voices exclaim as she opens the door. It can't be...

"Neil. Astra." Mom replies, voice cold. But it is. How did they find me?

"Mom?" The voice coming out of my mouth is the one of a frightened young girl.

"Yes Rey?" Mom and Astra reply. I face her.

"I was _not_ talking to _you_ , _Astra_." I make a point of saying her name. "Mom, how do you _kn_ _ow_ these people?"

"How do _y_ _ou_ know these people?"

"They're my birth parents. The ones I met yesterday."

"They are? Well isn't that ironic."

"How so?"

"Astra _was_ my best friend. Neil _was_ my boyfriend. But then, he cheated on me. With her. And then I ended up raising his child."

I almost bust out laughing. "Talk about karma!" I say.

"Rey," Astra starts up. "We're here to take you back with us. We finally found eachother, and now we can be a family. You're going to come live with us, and we're going to be a _family_."

"Are you kidding me? _Finally found each_ _other_? You never even _looked_ for me! And now you think I'm going to _live_ with you? You're insane. Absolutely mental!"

"Rey, don't talk to your mother like that." Neil cuts in.

"I'm not talking to my mother like that!" I say, pointing at Mom. "I'm talking to _Astra_ like that. _But_ since she's an adult, I guess I'll ask my _mother_ if I can talk to her like that. Mom?"

"Go right ahead." Mom says.

"Ok," I say to him. "So here's the lowdown. You cheated on my mother with her best friend. You then marry said friend, have a child with said friend, abandon said child on a _swing_ at a _park_ , then show up 15 years later and expect everything to be fine between us and want me to come live with you. There is nothing in this _galaxy_ that would make me want to live with you. And _you_!" I twirl to her.

"You think _I_ want to be in a _family_ with _you_?" I push them outside and slam the door in their faces. Then, I collapse, crying, into Mom's arms.

Later that day, I'm called down to the office.

"Mom, what is it?" I ask when I see her there.

"Astra and Neil. They're suing us."


	8. Chapter 8

I check my reflection once more before leaving. I look like I'm off to a Court Case. Oh, wait, I am. I can't believe the nerve of Astra and Neil! Just because I don't _want_ to live with them, (and I never will) doesn't mean they should _sue_ us! I mean come on! Really! Common Sense people!

"Rey! We're leaving!" Poe shouts from downstairs.

"Coming!" I take one last look around my room, worried that I might never see it again, if Neil and Astra win. But if they do, I will _never_ call them Mom and Dad. They will always me Neil and Astra to me.

"Rey!" Poe shouts again.

"I'm coming gimme a break!"

"Will I be able to speak for myself?" I ask.

"Of course." Mom says.

When we enter the Court Room, the tension between my parents and Neil and Astra is _so thick_ you can cut it with a knife. Wait, no. A sword.

We all rise for the judge and sit back down again when we are called. Then Astra get's up.

"My name is Astra McAllister, and I am the birth mother if the child in question." 1. I am definitely not a child. I'm 15. "Her adoptive parents refuse to let us regain custody of her." 2. If I wanted to go with you they would let me. "All we want is our daughter back." Liar. You never loved me.

"Would the defendant of the Damerons please rise?" The judge asks.

I get up. I can see in Astra's face that she knows this is not going to go the way she thinks. "My name is Rey Dameron." I say. "I am the 'child' in question, although I am definitely _not_ a child. I am Fifteen years old. I know that that legally makes me a minor, but I am not a child, and I am _defi_ _nitely_ not theirs. They are my birth parents, but my real parents the people who raised me, are Shara and Kes Dameron." I see Mom grab Dad's hand.

"Astra and Neil have a unique relationship with my Mom, Shara. They were all close friends. But then, Neil, my Mom's boyfriend at the time, with Astra, her best friend at the time." I take a deep breath. I feel no regret exposing these awful people. I sound like Poe. "They got married, obviously," I continue. "And then they had a daughter. Me. But on the same day I was born," I stifle a sob. Why do I always get so emotional talking about this? I hope Astra and Neil are receiving the message that they ruined me by abandoning me. I let out a tiny tear and look down. "On the same day I was born, they abandoned me. On a swing. At Jakku Park." I look up. I was in the foster system until Grade 3, but I never got adopted until I met Poe." I gesture to him. "He was my best friend, is my best friend, and when his parents, now my parents, found out about my past, they adopted me, and have loved me like their own child. It is an honor to be able to call Shara Mom, Kes Dad, Poe my Brother, and Alderia my Sister. If Astra and Neil do regain custody of me, I refuse to call them Mom and Dad and I refuse to change my name to McAllister. My name is Rey Dameron and I will not change it unless I get married." Mom puts her hand on my shoulder. "And one last thing," I say. "If I did want to go back to Astra and Neil, Mom and Dad would not keep me from them." I sit down and take a deep breath as I calm down. I've done all I could, and now it's up to the judge.

"Is everything in her claim true Mr. and Mrs. Dameron?" The judge asks.

"Yes Your Honor." They reply simultaneously.

"Is everything in her claim true Mr. and Mrs. McAllister?"

"Yes Your Honor." They mumble simultaneously at the floor.

"Excuse me?" He puts his hand to his ear.

"Yes Your Honor." They said, more loudly.

"You said they abandoned you Miss Dameron?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"I am granting your request, I know how it feels." He bangs his gavel three times and we are dismissed. I still have my family. Poe pulls out his phone and sends a quick text, and then comes over to me. He picks me up in a hug and spins me around.

"I love you Rey."

"I love you too Poe. You're the best brother I could ever ask for."

I don't know why, but we stay in the lobby for a little while, then, when we hear noise, we go outside. All of our friends are there, cheering and chanting, and all for me. They're holding a big banner that says, ' _Congratulations on still being our Rey of Sunshine!_ ' I want to hug them all but I know who's behind this. I fly at Poe and give him a massive hug.

"You're the best." I say.

"I know."

Then, I fly down the stairs in Finn's arms. "I'm so glad you're still ours." He says.

"Me too." I queeze him tighter.

We parade all the way home, and Finn wraps his arm around me, and whispers in my ear. "I love you Rey."

I put my hand on his. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been over a week since the court case, and I haven't seen Astra and Neil since. Thank goodness!

I get to the dance studio where I'm starting with my new class for the month. I look at my schedule. "Fifteen 10 year olds. I can handle that." They come into my room and find their taped off areas with their names in them.

"Hey guys!" I say when they're all in the room. "I'm Rey, and I'll be your Wednesday instructor for the month. We're going to learn some different ways of warming up, different moves, how to coordinate and stuff like that." Some girl in the front raises her hand. "Yes..."

"Taylor. And I don't believe you can be a real instructor if you say, 'and stuff like that'."

"And I believe that whether you believe I can be an instructor or not, I am certified as one, and I am yours."

"Oooooooh." The rest of the class echos.

"Now, grab a basketball, and return to your spots." I can see everyone exchanging co fused glances as they follow out my command. When they all have a basketball, I grab one for myself and take my spot at the front of the room.

"All right, dribble your basketball with your right hand." They all start to dribble. "Now, on the count of three, you're going to bounce it and then kick your leg over the ball," I count to three in my head, then shoot my leg over the ball, straight like an arrow. "and catch it in your left hand and continue to dribble. Alright? Ready? One, two, three!" They all kick their legs over their basketballs, and I'm disappointed to say that Taylor did it best.

"Well done! Now, do the same with your left side." We go back and forth for a couple of minutes, before we continue on with the rest of the lesson. After the lesson, I stay for an extra half hour to practice my routine. I have a recital on Friday, so I had to be ready.

After I'm done and changed, I walk outside and take a deep breath. It's still oddly warm for October. Then I see Finn, with a double bike, and an extra helmet.

"Hop on!" He yells, waving the helmet. I hope on the bike, put on the helmet, and we head off.

"Please tell me you're taking me home, and NOT do my death."

"If course I'm taking you home!" We ride on.

"Bye." He kisses me on the cheek as I hope off when we get to my house. He hesitated a moment before adding, "I love you." One is an accident. Twice means he means it. And so do I.

"I love you too."

"Hey, you're home early!" Mom says I come in.

"Finn was waiting for me outside with a double bike so we rode home."

"Awwww."

"Mom! Stop!" I sniff the air. "What's for supper, it smells delicious."

"My famous Spaghetti."

"Yum!" I head up to my room and plop down on my bed. I reach up to one of my shelves above my bed, and pull down a picture frame. It's my favorite picture ever. It's Poe and Ri's 11th birthday party. Finn, Ben, Mom, Dad, and me, are all surrounding them. I'm smiling with teeth, so you can see my braces. I hated those things.

I get up and look at all my pictures. They reange from the day I got adopted to the photo booth picture strips Finn,Ben, Poe, Tally, Ri and I took at the school dance. There's just one picture missing. One of me and Finn as a couple. I text Poe,

 **Me: Do u happen 2 have a stalker photo of me and Finn as a couple?**

 **Poe: I wouldn't call it a stal** **ker p** **hoto, but here.** He sends me a picture from behind of me and Finn, the day of the court case. Finn's arm is around me, and he's kissing my cheek.

 **Me: Like I said, stalker photo.**

 **Poe: ;** **-P**

After dinner, I go and print off the photo, and buy a frame. When I get home, I take out my paints and brushes and paint little hearts on the white wood. I get up, and put with all the others, and observe my shelf of pictures. Now, it's perfect.

On the day of my recital, I pull back the curtain to look at the audience. Finn, Tally, Ben and my family are all front and center. I'm the last one of 15 dancers doing a small routine. I take a deep breath, look around, making sure all my props are there, and give the curtain people the thumbs up, who signals the MC who introduces me and then off I go.

Near the end of my routine, I have this complicated array of kicks and jumps, where I have to kick over all my props. I shoot my leg up for the first kick, but it hits the eprop with a sickening crack. I drop to the floor as the first wave of pain shoots up my leg.

"Rey!" Finn's concerned voice yells. I open my eyes to see that my vision is blurring, and the last thing I see before I black out is Finn jumping up on the stage as he runs towards me.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up, my head is pounding and my leg hurts. I blink twice and groan with pain.

"Rey! You're awake!" Finn rushes over to me and kisses me lightly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"What happened?"

"You broke your leg, and got got a concussion when you fell."

I groan again. I won't be able to dance again for months!

"Hey, you'll be ok!" Finn says soothingly.

"I won't be able to dance for months though!"

He kisses me on the head. "You'll take physio and restart slow, and you'll be fine, just fine.

"She's our daughter! We deserve to see her!" a high shrill voice screams from the hall. Mom? Why aren't the doctors letting her in? Is she ok? She sounds different.

"Astra, she won't want to see you." Mom says in a cool, calm voice. Oh so it was Astra.

"Let her decide that!"

"Astra go away!" I call with all my strength.

"Fine. If that's what you really want sweetheart."

"And don't call me that!"

As soon as Astra leaves, Mom rushes over beside me.

"Rey, it's good to that you're awake! Do you need anything?"

I look over at Finn. "Would you mind getting me a honey lemon tea?"

He squeezes my shoulder. "No problem."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mom asks after Finn has left the room.

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

"Aw, I'm sorry honey."

"Mom, it's ok! It's not forever."

"I know, it's just sad."

"I know! We're a very athletic family, but I can't do _an_ _ything_ sporty without both of um legs."

"Ain't that the truth!" I broke my leg when I was your age, and look at me know. You're right. You'll be fine."

Finn comes back with my tea, and Mom leaves the room so we can talk.

"Are you going to come back to school right away?"

"Of course! It's only Friday, and I'll be fine by Monday."

"Good. School wouldn't be the same without." His phone starts ringing, and he winces but picks up. I can hear his Mom screaming at him.

"Finn Johnatha Moonby!" He winces again at his full name. "I expected you home two hours ago! Where in the world are you? Do you have any idea-"

"Mom!" He yells into the phone. "I'm at the hospital!"

"The hospital? Are you ok?"

"Yes Mom. Rey had a little accident but we're all fine."

"Rey? Oh dear. See you soon!"

"Um what Mom?"

I hear her yell, "John, what's the quickest way to the hospital?" Before she hangs up.

"I guess they're coming." I say.

"I guess."

The next day, I lay in bed while all my family (exept Astra and Neil) and friends help get me ready to leave, because I'm being discharged tomorrow.

"Can someone get me some French fries?" I yell.

"On it!" Poe yells back.

"Thank you."

Sunday. It couldn't have gotten here soon enough. It feels so good being able to change into my own clothes from that itchy hospital gown. I walk out on my crutches, and take a deep breath that does not smell of antiseptic or hospital.

As I walk out of gym class, -still in my uniform because it's the easiest thing to wear right now, because of my leg and the fact that I didn't do anything in gym- Finn walks up beside me and kisses me on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as ever." I say as look down at my cast and all its signatures. Finn wrote _Finn was here_ and then a little heart beside it. Poe wrote his name, and drew that stupid robot he built in robotics last year, and then named our dog after, BB-8. Jessika, ever the lady, simply signed his name. I would name the others but it would take forever.

"That bad huh?"

"Shut up!"

He kisses me on the cheek before he runs off. "Love you!"

"Love you too!"


	11. Chapter 11

It's my first day at school not having my cast on, and I'm loving it.

"Boo." I jump up behind Poe.

"Rey!" With his cold, he sounds like a _comple_ _tely_ different guy.

"Gotcha."

"K, whatever, I gotta go."

"K, bye. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too." He kisses me on the cheek and heads off down the hall, as I walk off in the other direction.

"Rey."

"Oh! Um, hey Rose. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. How are things going with you and Finn?"

I do _not_ like the direction this conversation is going in. "What do you want?"

"An answer to my question."

"We're fine."

"You've been together over 6 months now, right?"

"Yes..." I reply cautiously.

"Wow, that's a long time." As she turns around, I swear I hear her say, "Pity it won't last much longer."

"What?"

"Nothing." She walks away.

"Strange." I shake my head and walk away.

Later that day, I'm talking to Finn, and we're goofing off together.

"You know Rey, you have some nerve." A voice says from behind us.

"What do you mean Rose?" I ask as I spin around.

"I know you're cheating on him. And now you're pretending that everything is fine between you?" I stager backwards. What is she talking about?

"Rey, what is she talking about?" Typical question.

"I have no idea." Typical answer.

"Oh yes you do. I heard you tell another boy you loved him. I was _there_."

"Rey, is she telling the truth?"

"No!" I whirl around to him. "I would never hurt you like that. I love you! Don't you see what she's doing? She's jealous and she wants you back, so she's trying to break us up!"

"Oh, if only that were true." She says. "I'm _not_ trying to win Finn back. I'm keeping him from devoting himself to a relationship full of lies."

"Rey, why would she tell me if she didn't want me back?"

"You can't be believing her! It's because she hopes that you if you hurt enough, you'll go back to her because she 'saved you!'"

"Rey, did you see her today?"

"I did."

"Then all the points of her story match up." I feel the blood drain from my face and my heart plummets. "I can't believe you would do that to me. We're done." He turns away and walks down the hall.

"No!" I yell after him. I can't stay here right now. I've got to get home. I take off down the hall to the office.

"Hey Luke." I say to Mr. Skywalker at the front desk, who I would call Mr. Skywalker, if he weren't more like my own uncle than faculty at my school. "I'm not feeling well. At all. Can I sign out and leave,"

"Rey! You look so pale! Do you want me to drive you?"

"No it's ok. I have my bike. It's not far." I feel sick. Maybe because I am. I'm heartbroken. Heartsick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You go on. I'll sign you out."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem Rey."

I bike all the way home. It takes ¼ of the usual time because I have to get away from the school. I lock up my bike in our garage, and go up to my room. I look at my shelf of pictures. I grab the one of me and Finn, and I place it on my bed. I kneel in front of it and I just cry. Great heaving sobs. What am I going to do? Things will never be the same again. He won't want to be friends anymore, if it was a normal break up he might. Our friendship circle will be divided and no one will be able to fix it.

I don't eat. I can't. I'm totally prepared to cry myself to sleep, but Poe interrupts those plans.

"Rey, what happened?"

"Finn dumped me."

"What? That little... why?"

"He thinks I cheated on him."

"Did you?"

I sit up in an instant and give him the death glare. "No! I love him!"

"Then why does he think you cheated?"

"Rose told him that she heard me tell another guy I loved him. I didn't!"

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry kid." He kisses me on the head and leaves my room.

"Poe told me what happened." Ri says the next morning as she walks into my room. "We're going to make you look fabulous so he regret dumping you."

I sit up. "Great."

Ri dresses me in a black of the shoulder top, with lace sleeves. She pulls out a pair of light jeans with the ankles rolled up and torn knees. For shoes, I have a tan pair of heeled sandals. She then proceeds to do my hair in a double knot at the back. For makeup, she gives me smokey eye and light pink lipstick. She hands me my big teal purse and shows me a mirror. I look like a freaking super model.

At school, heads are turning, and I can't help but smile.

"Rey!" Poe shouts from behind.

"Yeah?" I turn.

"First of all, you look awesome."

"Thanks!"

"Second thing, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being the reason Finn dumped you."


End file.
